Coincidental Feelings
by MomoiAisuki
Summary: Len is brokenhearted because of his ex-girlfriend Miku, who simply split up with him. During this school year, Len saw Miku with another guy. Hate to admit but he still likes Miku. Gumi, his old childhood friend came to his school as a new student. What is Len planning to do? Will his feelings long for Miku? Will Miku feel anxious about Len's plan?


**Author's Note: Hey ya guys! This is my first time making my fanfic. Hope it goes well for you. Please don't blame me if there are grammatical errors. Like I said, it's my first time. I'm not that good in English so don't expect too much from me. :3**

**GumixLen**

* * *

**~First Chapter~**

* * *

_{During class break}_

**Len's POV**

I was walking along the corridor, heading to my classroom, when Mr. Hiyama called me.

"Len!" he shouted.

"Yes, Mr. Hiyama?"

"Can you do me a simple favor?"

"Sure, but what is it?"

"Come in, I want you meet someone" he said as he proceeded inside the nook. And so I followed.

As I walked in, I saw Mr. Hiyama waiting for me with a girl with short green hair and green eyes.

I was surprised- really surprised. It's been a long time since I have last seen her. She was my neighbor and childhood friend. We used to play together all the time and have fun with Rin back then when we were still kids. I'm glad that I was able to see her again, after all these years.

"Len, as one of the student council, I want you to guide her and show her around the school. Her name is G-"

"Gumi..." I said, Gumi's face lit up when she heard her name.

"Len? Is that you?" Gumi asked as she came closer to my face. "Len! It really is you!"

Then she hugged me. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks all of the sudden. I looked away so they won't notice.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Hiyama asked.

"Well... yes, Mr. Hiyama." I replied without looking at him directly.

"What a coincidence... Now, you two may leave. I still have classes to attend to." Mr. Hiyama said, gesturing us to go out.

However, I can see him grinning on me.

"Len sure is responsible. And he's popular with the ladies, too, huh." I heard Mr. Hiyama say to another teacher before Gumi and I went out of the nook.

Somehow I felt embarrassed. And I felt heat on my face, again. It's really unusual for girls to hug me like this... except for Rin. If anyone might see this, they might make a fuss about it. And I didn't expect that I would go all blushing like this.

What's happening to me?

"Long time no see!" Gumi exclaimed as she let goes.

About Gumi, she looks so innocent and naive. When she's sad, there she goes, crying like a baby. When she's angry, she really won't bother to talk to you unless you approach her and apologize to her first. And when she's happy, she really is cheerful and always shows her sweet smile.

"You really did squish me back there." I said.

"Hehe... Sorry about that." she said, scratching her head like she's not really sure if what she did was right or wrong.

"Let's go, before our classes start. I'll show you around, so don't get lost."

"Why would I get lost? I'm not a kid anymore." she replies as she pouts.

"Let's see then... If you're not a crybaby anymore." I teased.

"Hmph, I'm not anymore!" she shouts as she crossed her arms.

There was sudden pause, but after that, we both laughed.

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

* * *

_{After a few minutes later}_

She's definitely lost, how troublesome. I was only showing her around and then we went to the vendor machine to buy some drinks. As I turned around, she's already gone.

Should I go look for her or should I wait for her here instead?

_{After a few seconds}_

Shit! I need to go look for her!

And so I ran off. I looked for her in the library, in the canteen, in the nooks, and even in the classrooms. I asked some girls if they've seen a girl with short, green hair inside the bathrooms, and yet, I still can't find her.

"Neru!" I shouted as I saw her passing by.

"Len?"

"Have you seen a girl with a short, green hair?"

"No, no I didn't...who is sh-"

"Thanks, I'll go ahead."

I ran off, again. But I heard Neru say something.

"Huh?! I was about to ask something, who's that girl anyway? You seem so worried and why are you the one looking?" she said.

Later on I started panting.

Where the heck is she?

I was walking along the corridor and looking for her. Then I heard her voice.

"Gumi...?"

I followed the voice from where it was coming from. And finally, I saw her in the garden area, looking at the blooming flowers.

"Oh, Len! You got lost?"

"Huh? You... You were the one who got lost, you moron."

"Len, look at these blooming flowers! Just like the old times with Rin..."

She seems really happy. I also smile as she smiles. Then I remembered...

"Gumi! I was looking all over for y-"

I wasn't able to continue to say what I was gonna say when I saw an unwilling view.

"Len? What's the matter?" Gumi asked.

"N-nothing, come on... Classes may start."

"Hm?" I think Gumi was suddenly curious and so she looked at the direction at where I was looking.

"...Miku-chan."

Oh, God. Why did I say her name?

"Is that Miku-chan?" Gumi asked.

After seeing _her _with_ him_, I remember all the bad things that happened, back then. For the sake of Gumi, who might worry for sure, I pretended that I didn't care at all. I pretended that it didn't bother me.

"Len, why is Miku-chan with Mikuo?"

"Huh? I don't know. How did you know Mikuo?"

"I met him just a while ago. I accidentally bumped into him while I was walking...he sure is kind."

"Oh, I see..."

"You still like Miku-chan?"

I remained silent. Unintentionally, we heard what Miku and the other guy was talking about.

"Miku, do you still like that student council's representative?" he said.

"Who? Are you referring to? Len?" She asked. "Well, he's kind of a popular guy in school. Despite that fact, I just used him to make up my reputation."

"But...did you like him back then?"

"Apparently...no. Mikuo..."

I wasn't able to hear anymore of it because of Gumi. Gumi covered my two ears with her hands and told me to look away.

She covered my ears until Miku and that guy named Mikuo left.

"Len, don't be bothered." she said while she's still covering my ears.

"I am not, you're covering my ears but I can still hear you."

"Hmph! Okay then, you don't want to here anything?"

I was curious on what Gumi meant by that until she covers my ears hardly as she can as if she's making fun of me.

"Gumi! Stop...stop...stop!" I exclaimed.

"Heh! No can do." she replied teasingly.

"Okay then, I'll force you instead..."

So I grasped her hands with my hands and held them tight.

"Ehh? Unfair!" she exclaimed just like a kid being treated unfairly.

Afterwards, Mr. Hiyama passed by.

"Len? Gumi? What are you doing?"

"M-Mr. Hiyama!"

I quickly let go of Gumi's hand and stood up properly.

"It's Gumi...she...she got lost."

"Ehh? I'm just looking at these flowers and then you came and then we saw M-"

_[Bell Rings]_

"Break time is done, now you two go ahead and get back to class."

"Yes, Mr. Hiyama!" we both replied.

I shouldn't have held her hand like that.

We we're about to leave when Mr. Hiyama called Gumi. They only talked, while I was waiting for them to finish.

...

"Gumi!" Mr. Hiyama said.

"Yes, Hiyama-sensei...?" Gumi replied.

"Hmm...you're the only one who calls me that, huh."

"Hmm...?"

"Never mind. Anyways, you should go take care of Len."

"Why?"

"It's only this time when I saw him in not in a serious way and almost teasing a girl."

"I don't know what you mean, but...roger!"

...

Gumi showed me a creepy face that made me laugh. I'm wondering, what did they talk about?

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothin'...let's get going."

"You're creepy, Len."

"And now, you're telling me that I'm the one who's creepy..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you like it? I really hope that you do. If you have any suggestions, you can just PM me. Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
